Automatic and electronically operated sunshade assemblies are more frequently being used in motor vehicles as a means to block out unwanted sun within a vehicle interior. Such sunshade assemblies commonly include a gear which drives two arms to rotate a shade up a window. The arms have a sliding member which slide along a track during actuation. The shade stops in the fully open position when the sliding members hit the end cap within the track. When closing the shade, the gear reverses direction rotating the arms to retract the shade to a closed position. The arms actuate the sliding member within the track as the shade retracts. However, the length of the shade and angle of the arms in the extended position create difficulty when closing or retracting the shade. The sliding members therefore do not slide smoothly within the track. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a fix to this problem wherein the sliding member and the arms are able to smoothly travel within the track.